Briar Beauty/Merchandise
Briar Beauty Doll.png Boxed Briar Beauty Doll.png New Boxed Briar Beauty doll.png Line: Originals. Released Date: July 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Pink eye shadow and pink lips. Brown, bit curly hair with pink stripes. On the left side part of her hair is made to a flowery bundle. Clothes: A pink dress with a black fish scale printed pattern on the bodice and a two layered tulip skirt with black trim and printed rose vine pattern. Grey tights with printed vine patterns and pink high heel shoes with rose details. Accessories: Transparent pink sunglasses. Black necklace with pink jewel that is connected to two pink rose shoulder pads. A black bracelet with a pink rose and a pink flower ring, silver earrings. A black bag with a silver handle and trim. Extras: Doll comes with, a pink key shaped hair brush, pink doll stand and doll diary. Legacy Day Briar Beauty Legacy Day Doll.png Boxed Briar Beauty Legacy Day Doll.png legacy-day-briar-beauty-doll-outfit.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: September 2013. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Briar wears her hair in a side ponytail and wears pink lipstick with silver eyeshadow and pink toenails. Clothes: Black and pink dress with a slit hem at the skirt with a black transluscent cape, black strappy sandals with pink bows and a gem on each one. Accessories: Big rose-shaped purse Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and a light pink book with a darker pink key. Getting Fairest Briar Beauty Getting Fairest Doll.png Boxed Briar Beauty Getting Fairest Doll.png Line: Getting Fairest. Released Date: January 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: She has light pink eye shadow and light pink lips. Her hair is partly braided back and otherwise flowing free. She has a pink thorny tie wrapped around part of her hair. Clothes: Pink romper pyjamas with printed black rose stem patterns and black lace trim at the top. A hot pink night gown with light pink frilly trim. Light pink wedge heeled slippers with roses on the toes. Accessories: A pink hair tie, a pink compacted mirror, two pairs on sunglasses; one is transparent pink and the other is transparent black with pink detail at the top. Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush, black doll stand and a shelving unit with accessories. Hat-Tastic Party Briar Beauty Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Briar HTP Face.jpg Boxed Briar Beauty Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Line: Hat-Tastic Party. Released Date: May 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Pink and pink glitter eyeshadow, pink lips. Brown hair with pink stripes parted from left and flowing free. Small section of pink on ponytail on right and long bangs swiped to the right. Clothes: Pink and purple netted bodice, black mesh over chest, pink, ruffled half sleeves. Knee length skirt has the same fabric as bodice but has black teapot print in it. Over the skirt is white and black, thorny vine brodered light pink fabric with black dots, roses and silver spoon printed overskirt that opens from front. Fishnet stockings, pink riveted and ruffled shoes with black straps on front and silver heels with spiral decoration. Black headband with light pink pill hat with three big roses and their leaves, black, braided belt and black gloves. Laced, black wrist warmers with ruffles on bottom. Accessories: Silver necklace with pink rose, turquoise dotted and ruffled purse with pink strap, black earrings with a rose and two leaves, pink rose teapot with green leaves bottom, beak and handle, two pink rose teacups with green plates. Extras: Black stand and key brush. Thronecoming Briar_TC_Doll.jpg Briar Beauty Thronecoming Doll and Playset.png Boxed Briar Beauty Thronecoming Doll and Playset.png Line: Thronecoming. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £49.99 ($49.99). Hair and Make-up: Pink and purple eyeshadow, light pink lips. Hair has small pink and violet stripes and glittering purple strands. Front of the hair is gathered back with a small bun. Clothes: Dress has pink, sleeveless bodice and pink, purple and white coloured skirt with black thorny vines pattern. On top of skirt is short, pink mesh skirt. She has black and silver rose and thorns belt which goes up to her shoulders. On the right there is silver rose, left goes just vines. She has long, black gloves with silver rose endings and black thorn vined heels. Accessories: Silver unicorn mask, pink earrings and ring. Extras: Playset. Spring Unsprung Briar Beauty Spring Upsprung Doll.png Briar_SU_Face.jpg Briar_SU_stand.jpg SU Briar bag.jpg SU Briar ring.jpg Boxed Briar Beauty Spring Upsprung Doll.png Line: Spring Unsprung. Released Date: November 2014. Retail Price: £25.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: '''Her brown hair is gathered from front to a high ponytail and in front of that she has blue and pink striped hair parted right side and tied to sides of her head. She wears blue eye shadow and dark plum lips. '''Clothes: She wears black and pink rose pattern dress with puffy hem and elbow long sleeves which has white underskirt with black thorned vines on it. From the back of the dress goes a long, lighter hem with same black and pink rose patter as the dress. She has dark pink and black rose and thorned vines collar on top of the dress and a black belt. She has grey and pink leafed pattern leggins that turns black in the bottom. She has black shoes with thorned vines going up to her leg, they have a pink rose on the bottom. Accessories: She has dark pink, light pink and white roses crown, silver rose bud earrings, silver rose bracelet and black rose patterned handbag with light pink roses on the edges. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand, doll storybook and a ring for owner. Way too Wonderland Way too Wonderland Briar Beauty Doll.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland Briar2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland Briar3.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland Briar4.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland Briar5.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way too Wonderland Briar6.jpg Briar WTW box.jpg Line: ''' Way Too Wonderland '''Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: 24.99$ Hair and Make-up: Light yellow eyeshadow and pink lips. Her hair has pink and green stripes and is parted from right and gathered to a big bun on top. Clothes: Pink dress with red swirled pattern in bodice, dropped, unsymmetrical hem in two layers. Top layer has pink and light blue background and red swirls, roses, blue and black butterflies and green vines making card symbols as leaves. Under is lime green, longer hem. She has lime green, translucent vine collar and bracelets, pink rose ring. Blue shoes with pink flowers. Accessories: Headband with big pink rose with green butterfly, long, pink butterfly earrings, silver rose necklace and blue clock. Extras: '''Stand, brush and a Wonderland Card of herself. Epic Winter EW - Doll Briar Front.jpg Dollienews BriarWinter.jpg EW - Doll Briar Face.jpg EW - Doll Briar Back.jpg EW - Doll Briar Boots.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winter Briar Beauty left.jpg Doll stockphotography - Epic Winter Briar's ring.jpg EW - Doll Briar Acessories.jpg '''Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: Light pink lips, pink hair in front, brown in back, tied to a partial ponytail. Light pink and glitter eyeshadow. Clothes: Pink dress with lighter pink and white snowflake and flower pattern with silver glitter. Long sleeves, pink fur on shoulders and in uneven hem. Pink molded stockings and silver, bulky high boots with pink icicles and black heels. Accessories: Silver and pink flower crown, pink hand warmer with silver icicles and light pink rose. Extras: Doll card and a ring for the owner. Ballet Ballet Briar full2.jpg Ballet Briar full.jpg Ballet Briar face.jpg 91xLwCxzEQL. SL1500 .jpg 81C4k3yNgLL. SL1500 .jpg Ballet_Doll_Line_Briar.jpg Line: Ballet Release Date: May 2016 Retail Price: 5$ Hair and make-up: ''' Brown hair with pink stripes gathered to high bun, pink lips. '''Clothes: Molded pink sleeveless leotard with lighter pink flowers on the bodice. Pink skirt, molded black stockings. Extras: The doll comes with no extras. First Chapter Briar_First Chapter.jpg Line: First Chapter. Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99, ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Pink eye shadow and pink lips. Brown wavy hair with pink streaks. Clothes: A pink dress with a black fish scale printed pattern on the bodice and a two layered tulip skirt with black trim and printed rose vine pattern. Fishnet stockings and pink heels with vine patterns. Accessories: Black round purse with silver edges. Pink and black rose bracelet and silver rose earrings. Transparent pink sunglasses. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Thronecoming (Budget) Thronecoming_Budget_Briar_all.jpg Thronecoming_Budget_Briar_full_with_mask.jpg Thronecoming_Budget_Briar_full_mask.jpg Thronecoming_Budget_Briar_face.jpg Thronecoming_Budget_Briar_shoes.jpg Line: Thronecoming (Budget). Released Date: March 2017. Retail Price: '12.99£ '''Hair and Make-up: ' Brown hair curled from the end. Light pink eyeshadow and lips. '''Clothes: Pink top with black straps, white and pink pencil skirt with black thorn vines and longer, light pink tulle skirt over it. Black heels with diamond shape web and books on the side. 'Accessories: ' Pink holly crown, pink snow fox mask with handle and black clutch. 'Extras: ' Doll comes with no extras. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Briar Beauty Pages